


Hunt you

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Exorcisms, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Флойд не водил раньше дружбы с демонами, не работал с демонами, и Флойд не трахал демонов — но все случается впервые.





	

Флойд видел много психов, но редкий псих соглашается впустить в себя демона добровольно. И он готовился к тому, чтобы демонов усмирять, а не трахать их — но мальчишка с самого начала полон сюрпризов.

Задолго до встречи он слышал о Тиме много разного дерьма. Один из последних демонологов, ученый, самоубийца, ненормальный. Одержимый — появляется в воздухе сначала тревожным шепотком, потом — слухами от восточной границы до западной, и тогда Флойд приходит по его душу. Приходит, чтобы узнать, что союз демона и человека был добровольным.

В гробу он видал добровольность, после которой одержимый смахивает на живой скелет и дышит через трубку в трахее. Такими Флойд их находит обычно, и порой опасается пускать им кровь, думая, что потеря еще одной капли просто убьет сосуд. Не то чтобы ему не плевать, но за трупы в его деле не платят.

Тим не таков. Тим скалится белозубым хищным ртом, но изъясняется, как человек, и ведет себя, как человек, даже если губы быстро облизывает, задумавшись, раздвоенным языком. Флойда передергивает. Симбиоз такого толка он видел всего пару раз, и тогда было милосерднее прострелить сосуду череп.

У него рука примерзает к столу, едва он об этом думает. Тим качает головой, спокойно улыбаясь:

— Ты же не станешь делать глупостей, правда?

Они ладят.

***

Тим отправляется с ним, говоря: «Я все еще демонолог, помни». И Тим помогает ему, подсказывая способы договориться с духами, о которых Флойд со всем своим опытом раньше и не подозревал. Порой он подходит к одержимому и шепчет на ухо что-то, от чего демон внутри прогибается, будто зверь, приникший к земле перед вожаком своей стаи. И кто знает, может, это и правда фокусы какой-то их Адовой иерархии — Флойд знать этого точно не хочет. Он просто путешествует с ним налегке и выполняет заказы, и не делится выручкой, хотя мог бы. Тим утверждает, что его интересуют только знания, только наблюдение, и больше ничего.

На деле Флойду плевать на сосуд. Он использует грубую веревку, и взрезает плоть, не задумываясь о том, чтобы не оставить шрамов — только о том, чтобы одержимый не истек кровью. Он не держит спасенных на руках, как это порой делают католические священники из особо сентиментальных; он экзорцист, а не спаситель их душ. Души в основном попадаются — чернее некуда, но в другие демоны и не забираются. Соблазненная невинность — это для романистики. В реальности Ад ищет пути полегче и послаще.

Тим, впрочем, предпочитает усложнять.

— Давай, — он шепчет в какую-то из ночей, слабо освещенный одним только светом луны из окна, — тебе же плевать на сохранность сосуда.

Шепчет, низко прогибаясь над постелью, вскидывая бедра, задницу, всхрипывая на каждый толчок собственных пальцев, как безумец. Как _одержимый_. Другой бы остановил его наверняка и заставил одеться. Другой привязал бы его к постели и провел над Тимом обряд. Но Флойд. 

Он считает себя человеком простых удовольствий. Он знать не знает Тима-демонолога, Тима-ученого, Тима, что книжки писал о работе таких, как сам Флойд. Он знает Тима, когда тот облизывает губы раздвоенным языком. Когда тот без интереса смотрит на собственную вывернутую из сустава руку. И когда он шепчется с демонами, прячущимися в других.

Флойд не водил раньше дружбы с демонами, не работал с демонами, и Флойд не трахал демонов — но все случается впервые.

Поначалу это далеко от приятного. Тим — тот, кто называет себя Тимом, — подготовил себя хреново, он слишком узкий, слишком сухой. Флойд снимает его с себя, игнорируя длинный разочарованный выдох, и готовит сам, щедро плеснув смазки на руку. Растягивает, выглаживает изнутри до тех пор, пока Тим не начинает стонать на одних только пальцах. Не хочется думать, брал ли его хоть кто-то, пока он не был одержим. Да к дьяволу это все. Демон выгибается до хруста и с силой трет собственные соски, а потом сжимает основание члена так, что это должно быть больно. Насаживается почти с яростью, и не понять даже, кто кого трахает. А кончает, почти согнувшись пополам, Флойду на живот, и хоть сперма у него липкая и белая — вполне человеческая. За то, что его слюна не ядовита, Флойд не ручается — он Тима не целовал.

Когда он засыпает рядом, что-то в этом белом, тонком лице неуловимо меняется, делаясь то ли более человеческим, то ли демоническим — не разобрать. На самом деле, Флойд все видит, он не слепой. Он видит, что в Тиме даже от того симбиоза, что он был, когда они встретились впервые — мало что осталось, и теперь там один лишь демон.

Что же, считает Флойд, у каждого свои демоны.

И засыпает, ворочаясь, будто широкая скрипучая койка стала слишком тесна для них.

***

Тим отдает все больше, но и просит все большего. Он усмиряет чужих демонов по щелчку, шепчет им на ухо обещания и угрозы, изгоняет в небытие одним касанием — а потом приходит по ночам и пытается сожрать его живьем. Метафорически, хотя с ним и до прямого текста недалеко. Он скалится заострившимися зубами, и когда кончает, всхрипывая и извиваясь, Флойд, ей-богу, видит, как у него чернеют склеры. Как заостряются скулы. Но это быстро проходит, стоит ему после всего довольно, сыто вздохнуть.

Иногда это здорово пугает, но бежать от страха — не метод Флойда. У них сделка, думает он, а сделки даже он умеет уважать. Что до демонов — им это прививают с первой каплей крови, с первой проданной человеческой душой, с первым захваченным телом.

Тело Тима не выдерживает, на самом деле. Оно по-человечески с трудом переносит рваные и ножевые, и тогда Флойд штопает его, оно шатается от голода, когда демон забывает его кормить — и тогда его кормит Флойд. Это тело требует отдыха, и Флойд колет ему морфий, пока демон лежит рядом в оргазменной горячке. После он в ярости, конечно. Но тело получает почти двенадцать часов сна, и это больше, чем за всю последнюю неделю, что они шатаются по Великой равнине, хватаясь за любую работу, что подворачивается. У Ада тогда досрочно случается День всех святых, и сложнее найти того, до кого еще не добрались. Флойд только и делает, что точит ножи, а потом режет ими бездумно, как мясник на бойне. Он всегда относился к сосудам с пренебрежением — таков уж его стиль. Но теперь это становится неизбежным: он просто не в силах отличить одну груду скверно прикрытого кожей мяса от другой.

Они все расцарапывают себе грудь и живот, и никогда не трогают пах, и стараются не повредить ноги — на случай, если придется бежать. Флойд знает демонов как облупленных. Только Тим не такой — везде белый и гладкий, кроме тех мест, где Флойд его зашивал.

Его тошнит от запаха крови, а Тим предлагает ему отведать еще немного. Тим прижимается к нему всем телом, стаскивая одеяло, и вкладывает в руку нож. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он в самое ухо, — тебе же плевать, что будет с сосудом, какая тебе разница...

Флойд режет его, как демон просит, и впивается в него зубами, как он просит, и вколачивается быстро, рвано, грубо. Демона тянет к крови и боли истерически, будто он хочет быть жертвой, будто в душе ждет обряда над собой, и может, потому увязался за Флойдом в эту безумную поездку сквозь ад без всякого практического Ада. Демон приносит ремни и лезвия, он извивается под поркой, как ни одна проститутка в жизни Флойда не извивалась — даже те, что из дорогих и готовых на все. 

На теле Тима легко остаются следы. Глубокие красные полосы от ремней, порезы, синяки, засосы, грубые ссадины от веревки, стягивающей запястья. Флойд обрабатывает их потом, втирает мазь и масло, и порой ему приходится уговаривать демона позволить сделать это.

Поберечь это чертово тело, пока оно еще живо.

Бог знает, почему Флойд вообще так к нему привязался. Демону-то все равно.

***

У Флойда не сдают нервы — они каменные, и не просыпаются жалость или совесть — не существует в его жизни таких понятий. Но очередным утром ему приходится уговаривать демона накормить это чертово тело перед работой, пока оно не рухнуло в голодный обморок, и тогда он решает — к черту работу на сегодня. По крайней мере, ту, за которую ему заплатят.

От этого он ничего не получит — вот разве что немного покоя.

Демон скалится, когда Флойд с силой толкает его на незаправленную постель, и он едва дышит, пока он привязывает его руки грубой вязкой к спинке кровати — так, как он поступает с сосудами, прежде чем провести обряд. Его жесты далеки от бережных, но демону даже сейчас подавай больше и больше, он просит узлы туже, и он просит ударить его. Флойд смотрит в его лицо сверху вниз и зло думает — бога ради, у тебя же зубы гниют. У тебя почки отказывают, и ребра торчат, и когда ты спал последний раз — даже я не помню.

Потом он не думает вовсе, он работает, просто работает — как и всегда.

Молитва ему, неверующему, всегда давалось тяжело — насколько может быть тяжело просить что-то у Бога тому, кто его рядом с собой не чувствовал никогда. Это работает, как работают мнемонические запоминалки — демон корчится, едва слышит хриплую, вряд ли даже правильную латынь. Флойд не ручается за склонения латинских глаголов, читая по памяти. Учил он эти чертовы молитвы в глубоком детстве.

Демон хрипит. Он просит, как все они просят, и скулит, и истерически смеется — тоже как все они. Когда он начинает угрожать — Флойд повышает голос, а потом из швов на теле Тима начинает валить дым. Черный, как мазут. И это хороший знак.

Флойд читает все громче и громче, и громче — до тех пор, пока за собственным голосом не перестает слышать чужие крики, а потом падает рядом с постелью, сжимая в мокрых от пота ладонях четки, и впервые в жизни чувствует что-то. Может, это и есть Бог. А может, он просто чертовски вымотался.

***

Очнувшись, он видит, что Тим выпутался из веревок и сидит на постели, завернувшись в одеяло, и растерянно смотрит на свои шрамы.

Тим смотрит на шрамы, а Флойд — на него и ждет, каким голосом он назовет его по имени.


End file.
